


Sellado

by MissKaro



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Reflection, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKaro/pseuds/MissKaro
Summary: Sesshōmaru esperaba junto al árbol a que su esposa despertara.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 16





	Sellado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Lo reconocible no es de mi propiedad, solo el escrito es de mi autoría.

Una fuente de energía, acompañada de un sutil zumbido de abeja, invitó a Sesshōmaru a interrumpir su meditación y abrir los ojos. Inmóvil, observó cómo el dorado polvo resplandeciente ingresaba a su Rin, quien dormía en paz en el Árbol de las Edades.

Aquella escena producía rabia y pesar en Sesshōmaru, sabiendo lo que simbolizaba; Setsuna estaba perdiendo otro importante recuerdo para mantener viva a su madre, mientras él solo podía mirar y protegerlas de la única manera en que podía.

…sin moverse de ahí.

El espíritu del árbol le había advertido una vez que, si él no estaba presente, su esposa no sobreviviría.

Cuan impotente se sentía el demonio perro, limitado a quedarse en un solo sitio y aguardar a que sus planes rindieran frutos, o hasta que hubiera una razón de mucho peso que le hiciera poner en peligro la existencia de su esposa, que no tenía una tercera oportunidad para revivir.

De repente, los pensamientos que en el pasado dirigiera a Inuyasha volvieron con fuerza, burlándose de él.

“Tan patético, sellado en un árbol por amar a una humana.”

Sesshōmaru no estaba atrapado en el modo convencional, mas podía ver cierta similitud en su hermano y él, castigados por sucumbir a una debilidad…

No.

Contempló la figura de su Rin, privada de la sonrisa que hiciera eco en su yermo ser, llenándolo de vida y propósito. Gracias a ella se había vuelto más fuerte y no se arrepentía de haberla conocido, obteniendo eso preciado para proteger de lo que hablara su padre algún día.

Reprimió un suspiro de su estado inquieto.

Tras unos breves momentos que no eran suficientes, Sesshōmaru volvió a bajar los párpados, evitándose la grandeza de ver a su compañera, como hiciera muchas ocasiones en el pasado. Con un instante más sentiría la tentación de tocarla y olerla, de llenarse de su esencia, o buscar ese gesto alegre que inundaba su rostro.

Y era imposible hacerlo.

Era inútil intentarlo.

Además, mirarla no era lo mismo que en los primeros días de haberse unido, o incluso antes. Esa joven pelinegra en el árbol era un fantasma de su esposa, era diferente, menos de lo que a ella hacía justicia.

La realidad dolía.

Su Rin estaba ahí _y no estaba_. Era su cuerpo, la silueta que había recorrido con sus garras y de la que conocía cada rincón… pero _no era ella_ , faltaba su brillo y su calor, la adoración en su mirada y su risa de alborozo, el tono suave de su voz y la amabilidad de su persona que inevitablemente le habían hecho amarla… como tantas cosas más que la hacían única.

De haber sido un ser inferior, el gran demonio habría gemido en su anhelo por ella. _Le hacía falta su Rin_. 

Envidió a Inuyasha; al menos, él había estado inconsciente, y en la tumba de su padre tenía a su esposa despierta. En cambio, Sesshōmaru solo podía ver, esperar y añorar.

Todo el tiempo necesario hasta tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Quise hacer un corto con la ironía de que Sesshomaru terminara con una humana y en el árbol donde su hermano fuera sellado por hacerlo. Creo que a su manera le tocó estar vinculado Goshinboku. Iba a poner la relación que también crea con las gemelas, porque los recuerdos de una van a parar al árbol, y la otra terminó en el futuro por él, pero acabó siendo solo de los dos.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> Besos, Karo.


End file.
